The Rising of the Pokéshield Hero
by americandankmemer
Summary: My take on Pokémon Sword and Shield.
1. Meeting our Protagonist

_Pokémon Sword and Shield ch. 1 - Meeting our "Protagonist"_

_**I'm sorry, anyone that is actually British who is reading this.**_

This is Galar, a region that suspiciously looks like Great Britain. Galar is a region full of history, alcohol, and trying to exit the Pokémon Union–errr, **rich culture**. In Generic Capital City, there lives a girl named Rose. And Rose is quite angry.

"Bloody hell! How the** fuck** did that piece of fucking shite sdflkjfsddkjllsfewiuafiuacsn…" She's currently experiencing a joint hangover-mental breakdown from losing a drunken game of cards the night before. Don't worry, it happens all the time. Rose is a teen that attends Northwest Pokémon Training School in Generic Capital City. However, she kinda hates going to school, like pretty much every other teen on the planet. Instead, she prefers to spend her days drinking and partying with her friends. The sad part is that she's very interested in Pokémon.

"Oi Rose, need an aspirin?" That's Rose's brother, Glenn. He also attends NPTS, but he actually shows up and is a top student there, which baffles him as unlike his sister, he really isn't interested in the stuff they teach at all. Their mom forced them to attend the same school, which annoys him. So, in order to make sure that Rose actually gets an education, he teaches her from home.

"Thanks Specs, I really didn't want to destroy the house again." This came from a suddenly-cured-of-hangover Rose.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME SPECS ALREADY?! I HAVE A NAME!" _That _came from a very annoyed Glenn, who Rose really doesn't care enough about to remember his actual name.

"I know you have a name," she replied.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Glenn spat back.

Rose smirked in triumph. "Specs."

Glenn suddenly throws all of the notes he had ready for her back into his backpack. "If that's how it is, then I guess you won't be getting any notes from me anymore. Slag." He prepared to leave, since that bickering had made him quite late for school.

Rose yells, "FINE THEN, PRAT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, SO I'M STARTING MY JOURNEY RIGHT NOW!"

Before he walks out the door, Glenn replies "That's fine by me; just make sure you have enough supplies and you don't get arrested for being drunk off your ass and training Pokémon at the same time."

**_I'll leave this story right here for right now. It will be updated as Gen 8 gets more info._**


	2. Meeting Ash

_The Rising of the Pokéshield Hero ch. 2: Meeting Ash_

**I no own Pokémon.**

"GLENN, YOU FUCKING MAGGOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY MY ONLY SOURCE OF INFO FOR MY JOURNEY!"

As you can see, Rose is a little incensed. After that little squabble between siblings, Rose stormed out from her home to get some Poké Balls and a starter from the local Professor. Along the way, she met Ash Ketchum, who was strangely traveling by himself.

"Jesus Rose, you think you could take a chill pill?" Ash asked, getting an intense feeling of déjà vu.

Rose explodes. "SHUT UP, GIT! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW (she took a deep breath before continuing here) WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

At this point, Ash has pretty much tuned out her rambling, and he starts to listen to music on his Pokédex. I don't even know if Pokédexes can do that, but in this story, they can. Deal with it.

Rose puts the breathing exercises she learned from Glenn to use. After calming down, she asks, "Hey Ash, would you happen to know a bit about Pokémon? You've been traveling for about 20-something years."

Ash replies, "Well, I _do _know a lot about Pokémon, but every few years, I seem to suddenly get amnesia and forget everything. Damned writers."

"Damn, that sucks." Rose adds, "Maybe that's why you're such a numpty every time you go to a new region."

"Hey!" he shouts.

Rose pauses, then smugly remarks "You're not denying it, though." Ash shuts up promptly, and falls to the ground with a splitting headache.

"Oi, ya alright?" Yes, Rose can actually show genuine concern for someone.

"T-this is my p-punishment for b-breaking the fourth w-waAAAAALLLLL!" At that last word, he gets an electric shock from Pikachu, who I honestly forgot existed for a while. With the combined headache-electric shock, Ash passes out.

"Hm. Well, that didn't help at all. Guess I'll ask someone else." With that, Rose continues on her journey, leaving Ash fried and alone.

_**If you enjoyed, leave a review! That is, if you want to. I won't force ya.**_


End file.
